1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to the field of the bench soldering station using either battery powered wireless or wired soldering iron or soldering gun (in further—under the soldering iron are considered both and soldering gun and iron), soldering iron holder, and having soldering iron equipped with the fine tip for the small electronics parts and printed circuit board (PCB) soldering.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Well known and widely used soldering method where the soldering is provided by melting the solder core over the soldered parts with or without the flux. The soldering iron tip is hot and exposed to the air for oxidation, resulting the tip is gradually covering with the copper oxides and solder dross when sits in the holder. Such tip required to be periodically cleaned-up and replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,036 disclosures the soldering iron holder and cleaning receptacles. According this patent, the iron holder has an extra reservoir preventing the tip from oxidation. This extra reservoir can be filled with the oil.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,815 has a reservoir filled with the molten solder preventing tip from the oxidation, but molten solder itself is still oxides by air oxygen resulting the solder dross appears on the solder surface and tip has to be cleaned-up from the dross picked up from the molten solder surface.
The present invention offers solution to use a molten solder reservoir as one of the part of iron holder for supporting the fine iron tip and keep the tip clean with no dross or oxides on the tip surface. Applied oil improves the quality of the soldering providing the cleaner gap between the close located PCB pads and legs of the electronics components.